The disclosure relates to a computer readable medium storing a printing program configured to cause an image recording apparatus to execute recording processing of print data acquired from a data acquisition source.
In the related art, a program configured to cause an image recording apparatus to execute recording processing of recording an image, which is represented by data acquired from a data acquisition source, on a sheet has been known. A program is known which is capable of allowing a user to select photograph data stored in a mobile terminal, data stored in a storage server, HTML data configuring a WEB page and the like and causing an image recording apparatus to execute recording processing of the selected data.